


Dusk Till Dawn

by Amaris_guti



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft!scott, lots of fluff, sick Scott, soft!tessa, tessa taking care of scott is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaris_guti/pseuds/Amaris_guti
Summary: Tessa wouldn't be deterred by his persistence this time around. She’d pamper him until he was nursed back to health.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Tessa pampering a sick Scott really gets me going.

Scott was sick. The constant travel and the back to back shows had finally caught up to him. 

“Alright, I’m gonna have you feeling better by tomorrow morning.” Tessa claims as she walks into Scott's hotel room. 

“Oh, are you now.” Scott groggily responds to Tess, failing to hide his exhaustion. “Tess, I’m fine.” He’s lying on his bed, on top the covers, fully clothed. 

“This is the plan.” She says ignoring his response. “I’m setting up a warm bath for you then I’m tucking you into bed. You’re sleeping for the next 8 hours and you’ll be feeling better by tomorrow morning.” Tessa flashes him a smile as she reports her plan. “Oh and breakfast in bed.” Scott looks up at her with half-closed eyes and his special lop-sided-only-for-Tessa-smile. 

“Tucking me into bed huh?” Scott chuckles followed by a soft cough. He shifts his body to better face her. “Thanks mom.”

“Scott stop.” She moved to lightly slap his thigh. 

“Kiddo, honestly I'm okay. All I need is a quick nap and I’ll be fine again.” he says, while completely failing to keep his eyes open. 

Tessa rolls her eyes ignoring his continued stubbornness. “I’m setting up your bath now so get up and get undressed.” She moves towards the suite's bathroom and begins filling the large tub with warm water to relax his overworked muscles. She sits at the rim as she carefully fills the tub with the perfect amount of bath foam. 

Maybe it’s because she’s been feeling incredibly overprotective of Scott lately. Maybe it’s because she’s had the urge to wrap him up in a blanket every time she lays eyes on the exhaustion clearly displayed across his face during practices. His sore throat and migraines had been bothering him and affecting his mood all week. He’d always been there to protect her from harm and make sure she was getting the rest she needed to complete her days. She’d wanted to do this for him for a long time but his stubbornness never let her do it. She wouldn't be deterred by his persistence this time around. She’d pamper him until he was nursed back to help.

She hears Scott entering the bathroom. “Okay, I’m naked.” He announces which only makes Tessa almost break her neck by how quickly she turned around to face him. Scott was in fact not naked. Almost, but not completely as he was left wearing his boxer briefs. “Kiddo careful, your neck. We got more shows we gotta do and I’m not ready to be a singles skater.”

Tessa raises her eyebrow on her unamused face as if to challenge him to say more which only further amuses Scott. He comes up behind her and bends down kissing her temple. “Thanks for wanting to baby me Tess, but you don’t have to do this.”

“Can you just let me take care of you please?” She looks up at him and pouts, knowing he could never resist giving her what she wanted when she did it. She knew when to take advantage of the power her puppy faces had over him. “Plus, the tub is all set and if I drained it all that foam would go to waste.” Tessa half turns and taps his bare stomach. “So get in.”

Scott laughs and moves to the other side of the tub. He places his hands on the elastic of his briefs and pauses before pushing them down. “Tess.”

“Hm”

“You wanna see it or should I wait till you’ve turned around.”

Tessa had unknowingly been staring as she waited for him to get in the tub. She quickly got up and splashed him with water hoping to distract him from what she was sure was some redness on her face and neck. “Take your time, I’ll be outside.” Tessa made her way towards the door and turned back before making her way out. “And please don't drown, I’m not ready to be a singles skater.” She says before closing the door behind her and leaving a laughing Scott to relax in the tub. 

Not five minutes later she hears her name being softly called from the bathroom. Tessa goes to open the door and finds Scott laying in the tub, eyes closed with half his face diverged in water. His eyes drowsily open halfway as he hears her open the door. He takes out his arm from underneath the water and reaches out to her which only makes Tessa’s heartbeat tenderly at the adorable scene displayed in front of her. “C’mere” he whispers as his eyes close again. “I’m scared I’ll drown without you here to rescue me.”

Tessa quietly laughs as she makes her way to him. She sits on the floor next to the tub as she takes hold of Scott’s hand, intertwining their fingers in that special handhold they’d been doing for so long now, it was second nature. Her other hand came up to play with his fingers, softly running hers along the veins in his hands up his arms and back down again in a soothing notion. Her hand soon found itself in his hair. Brushing her fingers through his dark hair and caressing his temples just the way she knew he loved. Her eyes searched his face as her fingers continued down his forehead towards the slope of his nose. Her fingers continuing down towards his top lip, his cheekbones and chin. She’s touched his face so many times throughout the years but she's never grown tired of admiring his handsome face. His head slowly turns towards her as his eyes slowly open up to watch her. The contentment displayed on his face is all she had hoped for when she expressed her want to help him feel better. 

“I’m being babied.” he whispered as if speaking any louder would break the soft atmosphere surrounding them. 

“You need to be.” She whispers back, as she continues running her fingers through his growing hair. “I hate it when you’re sick.”

“I’m stubborn, eh? Maybe I should do this bath thing more often.” He gives Tessa a lopsided smile while reaching up with his own hand and booping her nose with his finger. 

Tessa laughs as she wipes the wetness from her nose. “Yes, you should. I told you it does wonders.” They rest there enjoying each others presence for a bit. Her hands retract from his hair as she stands. “Time for bed. I’ll be outside.”

“Mhmm.”

When Tessa exists the bathroom she heads toward the blanket stash she brought over from her room and sets them on the hotel bed. She always comes prepared with her thick and heavy blankets that help ease her body after a long day of exhausting activities. Scott tends to make fun of her for it but she can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes what a Godsend they can be. She grabs her deep sleep pillow spray and sprays the bundle of pillows and sheets. 

Scott makes his way out of the bathroom with a white towel hanging low on his hip as he heads to his suitcase for a clean pair of briefs. He catches Tessa spraying the whole bed and admires how determined she is to help him feel and get better. He’d never outwardly admit it to her but he loves it when she babies him. 

Tessa turns and catches him watching her with a smile on his face. “Don’t laugh. I swear this spray works.” She turns to hide her mild embarrassment but quickly turns back to him as she quickly admires his body still slick with water droplets. She’s shared so many locker rooms with him and seen him this way so many times, but her body still finds excitement whenever she comes across him in this way. 

He smiles as his response slips through his lips, “I trust you.” He slips back into the bathroom to change as Tessa is left there buzzing from just being around him. She needs to cool it. 

After he comes back out, wearing only his briefs, she’s done setting up the hotel bed to perfection, she sits on the edge and pulls back the covers motioning for him to lay down. To her surprise, he doesn't object and lays down between the covers. His face immediately relaxing as his body takes in the comfort of the soft bed. 

“Tuck me in Kiddo.” He laughs and continues snuggling further into the bed. Tessa can’t contain the giant smile spreading across her face at how completely adorable he’s being right now. She covers him and tucks the blankets into his body earning a laugh from him. After all, she takes her tucking responsibilities very seriously. He chuckles up at her as his eyes flutter close.

“Mmmmmhhphmmh” Scott half moans and groans. “You’re so good to me T.” Scott snuggles even deeper into the warmth of the blankets and sheets surrounding his body. “Bed smells great too. Mind getting me a bottle of whatever it is you sprayed on this thing?” His eyes flutter open as he looks into hers. 

She smiles and nods down at him feeling quite accomplished in her goal to have him resting and comfortable. “Of course” she answers softly as she begins running her fingers through his hair again. She can feel him begin to succumb to sleep and quietly gets up from where she was sitting, grabbing her stuff and making her way to the door. 

“Tutu?”

She turns before making her way out. “Hm?”

He turns his head towards her. “Thanks for this.” His soft smile melting her heart. “I love you.”

She tries controlling her smile but ultimately fails. “Of course Scott.” She opens the door, “Sleep. I’ll back with breakfast in the morning.” She closes the door as he turns back and closes his eyes once again. 

***

Tessa wakes from a much needed restful sleep the following morning. Her muscles feeling much more relaxed and ready for another day of performances. It’s still early enough she knows Scott’s still going to be knocked out and gives him another hour or so before she goes over to his room to wake him. She gets ready and heads out towards a cafe she’d found earlier in the week to pick up hers and Scott’s breakfast. While she’s there she grabs a muffin and a cookie along with a coffee for him and her and makes her way back to the hotel. 

Just as she had suspected, Scott was completely knocked out as soft snores came from him. He was, unsurprisingly, completely spread across the whole bed with a foot hanging off an edge. He’d been asleep for about twelve hours and if she didn’t wake him now he’d end up sleeping through practice and their show later on that night. 

She lays their breakfast on the nightstand as she gently places his foot back inside the covers. She sits on the edge as she lightly rubs his shoulder to wake him, but not before admiring the way his face looks so calm and rested. The rays of sunshine coming in through the window fall on his face making him look even more beautiful than he already is. The crease between his eyebrows has disappeared and his shoulders no longer feel tense beneath her fingers. She felt warmth creeping up her chest at the satisfaction she felt from how well rested he looked. It’s all she wanted.

“Scott” she lightly taps his nose and he crinkles it in response. “Time to wake up, cmon I brought you breakfast.” Scott groans and opens one eye up in response but a smile immediately spreads across his handsome face at the sight of her.

“Mhmm” He spreads his body even farther along the bed as he stretches his muscles. “Good morning Tutu” her nickname never failing to quicken her heartbeat, “How long did I sleep?” His face is still buried deep in the pillow as he turns his head towards her. 

“Twelve hours or so.” She smiles reaching out to brush off the wisps of hair that had fallen on his face.

“Fuck.” He reaches for her other hand and lays a kiss on her palm. “I feel good.” His voice is deep and groggy. 

“Maybe this will teach you to stop being so stubborn when it comes to me taking care of you.”

Scott chuckles and his eyes crinkle in the corner the way she’s fallen in love with. “I give you my permission to baby me all you want from here on out.”

They stay there just looking at each other for a while in comfortable silence as Scott rubs his thumb up and down her wrist. This gives her a chance to admire his features once more, something she’ll never tire of doing. His hair and relaxed posture makes her heart leap and she lets out a nervous laugh. 

“What is it?” He looks at her with that small tender smile that’s only ever meant for her. He looks as if he knows something she doesn’t. 

“Hm. Nothing.” She says as the red creeping up her neck comes back to haunt her. “I brought you breakfast.” She reaches beside her and hands him his coffee which he gratefully takes a whiff from. 

“God I love you Tess.”

Small conversation fills the air between them as they eat away at the pastries Tessa brought along with their breakfast. Tessa can never get enough of these moments. When it’s just her and him. Alone. Talking about everything and anything that crosses their mind. She can’t get over how incredibly gorgeous he looks just sitting there in bed, half dressed with the bed hair he usually shows up to practice in. 

“You’re really spoiling me this morning.” He says as he takes a bite from his muffin, “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you Kiddo.” Scott puts what was left of his and her breakfast on the nightstand next to him and pulls Tessa to lay beside him on the bed. Tessa’s heart beats wildly as he rests his forehead against her own. “Lay with me for a bit.”

She licks her lips and stutters a bit at his request. “We’re going to be late to practice.”

This only makes Scott grab the blankets, quickly covering both their bodies. He snuggles closer to Tessa entrapping her body with his. “They’ll just have to wait for both of us won’t they?” He breathes against her neck and rubs his nose against the length of it. He moves his head up to rest his forehead against hers again. Looking into the green eyes he’s loved for so long.

“I’m serious Kiddo, thank you for this,” His hand comes up to rest his palm on her cheek. “I know how stubborn I can be, so thank you for putting up with me. I really don’t deserve you.” Leaning in he plants a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Tessa’s contagious smile is returned with a smile of his own. “I love you Tutu.”

Tessa feels like her teenage self at that moment. So caught up in Scott and completely overwhelmed in the way he was currently looking at her. She lifts her head up to plant a kiss on his forehead, holding it there for a couple seconds.

“Anytime Scott. I love you.”

They were late for practice.


End file.
